The Last Night
by Sovoyita
Summary: Song-fic. I can’t stand the silence. “Bella…why?” The words come out broken, just like the skin on your arm. I can’t take the raging emotions and I plant my face in your stomach, tears of anger and sadness spilling from my eyes. EPOV love scene
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well my wonderful marshmallow peeps, I've been writing a lot recently and it's all been fairly mild stuff. I stayed home from school today and I heard this song on the radio called ****The Last Night**** by Skillet. So, somehow, this story came to play. Now, this is a love scene. I didn't intend for it to be this way, but that's just how it worked. Sorry if you don't like these love scenes. But I liked it, so HAH, in your face. If you want, you can skip the love scene and just read the part before and afterwards. I'll mark it for y'all (oops, silly Texas accent even makes it onto my typing). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**The Last Night**

**EPOV**

"Dammit Bella!" I pace back and forth as you curl up on the floor, shrinking away from me. Instantly, I reach for you. My body froze when I saw the tears falling from your eyes. I caused those tears. I try not to think of all the times that I had yelled at you, telling you how stupid you were for letting this happen to you and instead crossed the room and held you in my arms. You don't relax your stiff posture for a few moments. When you do, you cry into my shoulder, your hands shaking on my shoulders as you try to grasp at anything. Anything that would hold you down with me.

It has been awhile since I had seen you; all the calls that I had made, all the messages I had left on your phone and email, everything had been ignored. I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore. It would make sense. You were so mad last time we had talked. I had been a complete and utter jerk, telling you that you were idiotic and that you should have been smarter, but in reality, you weren't stupid. In fact, you were the most intelligent girl I had ever met; you were just naïve beyond all reason. You shuddered in my grasp. You were foolish enough to walk to my house in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter, without so much as a sweater, wearing only a thin pair of pants and a too large shirt.

I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it off to wrap it around you. It keeps you warm enough until I can get you some different clothes. You will be staying with me for the night, that I know. Even if you protest, I will drag you back here and lock you in a room if I have to. My hands glide over arms as I wrap the shirt around you and I feel something rough on your wrist. I look down, the only light I have is that from the moon that shines through the trees and my window. I gasp.

Your wrist is covered in long cuts, too long and perfect to have been accidental. You see my eyes drifting away from your face and you instantly pull your arm away from me, tucking it safely into the sleeve of my shirt. Instead of letting you get away, I tug your arm back to me and you struggle. I don't care and keep on pulling at your arm until I get a full view of it. The cuts are still healing, a few bleeding lightly from being pulled the wrong way. Without a word, I pull you up from the corner that you have curled up in and lift you into my arms. You don't even fight. You just allow the tears to silently spill over and allow me to carry you wherever I want. You are so trusting.

I walk you to my room and sit you on my bed before walking to my dresser and pulling out the first aid kit. You are so clumsy; I always have one handy just in case. I kneel before you and pull out ointment and gauze and carefully wrap up your arm. There is no need for you to get an infection; I can't stand seeing you sick or hurting. The whole time, I look only at your lacerated skin, afraid that if I look into your eyes, you will see me. You have always been able to see something wrong in my eyes. Just like when I look into your eyes, I can see everything…but I didn't see this.

Finally, I finish with you arm. You are looking away from me, your eyes trained on the moon. It's so beautiful, its light making your skin turn white instead of ivory. I want nothing more than to just take you into my arms and tell you everything will be okay, but I can't. Because you don't love me, not the way I love you. We have been friends since we were children, partners in crime, and we always tell each other how much we love each other, but it's not the same.

I can't stand the silence. "Bella…why?" The words come out broken, just like the skin on your arm. I can't take the raging emotions and I plant my face in your stomach, tears of anger and sadness spilling from my eyes. I never cry, not in front of you, but right now, I can't find it in me to care. You are hurting worse than you ever said, so you took it upon yourself to deal with it in the worst way. My sobs are uncontrollable; they rack through my body and make me shudder. Why can't everything be alright? Why can't you just listen to me and separate yourself from the things that are hurting you?

I feel something warm dripping onto my hair and neck and I look up to see you with the most heart-wrenching look on your face. Tears are streaming down your face and they don't stop; they accompany the strangled cry that leaves your throat. I stand and grab your face in my hands. I have to understand. I swallow my heart and push it back into my chest and speak as clearly as I can.

"Why Bella, why? Tell me why!" You close your eyes and try to breathe deeply, but the air is coming out in short gasps. When you gain control, your eyes open, lined with your thick brown lashes that are shimmering with tears. Your eyes are red and puffy, but you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever scene. Nothing is comparable to you.

"He wouldn't let me leave. Edward, he wouldn't let me! I tried to get away…but…he—," you can't even continue. I curse under my breath, another thing I never do in front of you. Internally, I curse your step-father. He always did something, but he went too far. He didn't even give you a chance to get away. He lied about us constantly, always saying that you were being too rebellious and that I was a bad influence when in reality, he was the one who hurt you. Every fist that he ever laid on you would be returned to him, slowly and tortuously, with twice the force. I won't let him get away with it.

Your sobs get worse and you are on the verge of hyperventilation. I get behind you and pull you onto my lap before placing my hand on the center of your chest. "Breathe with me Bella. Feel my breathing, now breathe with me." You slowly begin to breathe normally and I hug you tighter. So many close calls, so much blood lost, it kills me to see you so vulnerable when you are normally so strong. But then I realize that I love having you in my arms like this, coming to me for comfort. It sickens me that I take pleasure in the aftermath of your pain.

Slowly, you turn around and face me. Your eyes are wide, their chocolate depths pulling me in like they always do, only this time, I have no control. Your arms wrap around my neck and your gaze doesn't waver. "_I love you, Edward. I've loved you forever. I just needed you to know; if you don't feel the same way…"_ My mind goes blank. You love me. You love me. You love me. You love me. You love me. Your voice wraps around those words, making them seem even more beautiful than they already are. The way you said it, it changed everything. You aren't my best friend, anymore. You are much more.

A smile appears on my face, causing you to break out into a grin too. We can't help it. The feelings are too strong to control and they rage through us like wildfire. Suddenly, our lips connect, our teeth bumping into each other because our grins won't leave our faces. The electric shock that passes through us knocks me back, causing you to fall on top of me. Everything that has happened disappears and only you exist. There is no Phil, there is no Renee, there is no pain or suffering, there are no tears, there are no cuts on your wrist, it is only you and I, our lips connected with an unwavering static keeping us together. Part of me tells me that this is illogical, but I know why it's saying that. You should hate me for making you cry, for hurting you in ways that seem so much worse than Phil's hits. But you do love me, that I can see from your eyes. I've never been able to read you as well as others, but right now, you let me in.

**Nothing major here guys. Just some slight clothes removal and stuff like that. It's safe to read though. They aren't naked yet, lol. **

Our lungs are burning from lack of oxygen, but we don't pull away from each other. If I died now, I would die the happiest man alive. You claw at my clothes, pulling off my under shirt as my own hands pull my shirt off of you. Love and lust drive me, forcing me to go purely on instinct. My lips trail down your neck and suckle the skin lightly while you gasp wildly. You have never been kissed, so much like me. You are pure and innocent, so so pure.

Your nails claw at my bare back, making me moan with want. I've always been something of a masochist. Your hands migrate to my hair, pulling at the strands and giving light tugs. You have no idea how much power you hold over me. I flip us over and get a good look at you.

Your already plump lips are swollen from my rough and eager kisses, your hair is mussed and tangled, and your cheeks are flushed with your signature blush, but this time, I know why. A small, shy smile takes over your face and I can't help but return it. We've never done this before. We are both so young, only seventeen a piece, but I don't care. I have known all your secrets, your flaws, your attributes, for years. I look down to see that I not only pulled my shirt off you, but yours too. You are wearing a simple cotton white bra, a sure sign of your innocence. When I look back up, a blush is covering your face and your eyes are shut tight, your bottom lip worried between your teeth.

My hands move from your waist to your cheeks, tenderly caressing them. I bend my head down to your ear and allow my lips to graze the lobe. "You're _beautiful_." My lips nibble on the lobe and your hands run up and down my chest, causing shivers to roll through me. Your hands are cold from being outside for too long and I am determined to warm you up. Suddenly, your lips are wandering down my neck, slightly moist and warm, shaking me down to the core. And then something unexpected happens.

Your hips buck against me, rubbing against a part of my anatomy that has been untouched. The totally pleasurable pain I receive causes me to groan and bury my head in the crook of your neck. You notice my reaction and do it again, only this time, you moan as well. Those beautiful sounds that escape your throat push me to pull myself up so I can unclothe thoroughly. When my pants and boxers fall, you gasp. I turn and look at you to see that you are gaping at me openly, your mouth forming an "o" shape. I want to chuckle, but I hold back. You and I are nervous and laughing right now would only make it worse. But then I worry. I'm taking this too fast. I'm taking advantage of this delicate situation for my own selfish needs. Immediately, my eyes widen and you see my scared expression.

Slowly, you stand and your hands go down to the band of your pants and you slip them down, revealing your long, smooth legs. A matching pair of white cotton pair of panties, simple and yet they make you beautiful. I never did see a huge point to lace and leather; seeing you like this makes it harder for me to control myself. I want to make you my own, to mark you in way that will permanently show that you are mine and mine alone.

I take you into my arms and lay down on the bed beside you. I look into your eyes and get lost in their depths, drowning in a sea of chocolate. When we were children, you would call me Emerald and I would call you Chocolate because of our eye colors. I was always so happy when you would call me that as we grew older; it told me that you would never forget. I could never forget you. But do you want me to mark you as my own, or is this all on whim?

To an unspoken question, you answer silently with a small nod and a lingering kiss on my lips. I hold you to me and we just hold each other, allowing ourselves to revel in each other's presence. Somehow, I know that after this, everything will change, but still be the same. We won't change, we'll grow. We'll be happier…and I can't wait.

**Okay people, love scene alert right here, right now. If you feel uncomfortable, scroll down to the next part and you'll get to the end. Enjoy!**

I hover over your exquisite body and carefully unclasp your bra. You shudder as my fingertips linger over your sides and the swell of your breast. When it unclasps, it falls away and reveals you to me. I am stunned. Surely no one can be this beautiful. The creamy ivory skin glows through the darkness and I know that I must be dreaming. But here you are with me, holding onto me as my mouth descends onto your breast where I suckle and revel in the feel of your fingers tugging at my hair.

My free hand glides over your soft curves to the other neglected breast where it kneads and lightly pinches. You moan loudly and throw your head back. These sounds, these sights, they all overpower my will to keep it slow. I need you.

My hands work without my mind's help and they pull down your white panties and push them off your legs. There you are, presented to me in your most vulnerable state and you smile up on me. Still so trusting, so sure of my abilities. I wish there was a way that I could heal all your wounds, or rather, that I could have taken the beatings for you. But no, the only reason we can continue without worry of using protection is because the _bastard _hurt you so badly one time. I was there when you had to be taken to the hospital to see my own father. I was there when you had to lie to him and say that you fell down the stairs. I was there when he told you that you were incapable of having children. I was there when you broke down and kept saying you were sorry to no one. Now I understand who you were apologizing to. You didn't see me leave that night; you didn't see me fall to my knees and beg the gods that it was all a horrible nightmare and you were never really hurt.

But it _wasn't _a nightmare and you _were _hurt. I will never forgive myself for leaving you alone that night.

I position myself above you and stare into your eyes as I slowly invade your body. You gasp and your eyes tear up in pain as I become sheathed in you. My breathing is hard and ragged, my body coursing with pleasure at the feeling of being yours. You are my first and I am to be yours. When I reach your barrier, I look once more into your eyes to see you nodding at me to continue. With one quick push, I feel something happen. We are connected, an electric current flowing through my body and pulsing into yours, connecting us in a way that we have never been before. You gasp in pain as I gasp in pleasure. I bury my face in your hair and whisper gentle apologies. I hurt you again, my pure innocent angel.

I have been through enough health classes to know that you won't receive nearly as much pleasure as I will when we first interact. I am determined to help with that. Suddenly, I feel your hips swivel, grinding yourself against me and pulling me deeper into your depths. A strangled moan escapes me and I push back gently, unsure of whether I was supposed to feel this way, this completely blissful. Your body shudders around me and I continue pushing in and out of you, feeling your muscles clench tightly around me. Is your body supposed to be so tightly fitting around my own? I don't really care if it's supposed to be this way, as long as it is.

I continued pushing as my lips distracted themselves by suckling on your neck while your own hands try to grasp onto me, holding me down with you as we reach our highs. And then, I swell inside you. The feeling scares me; I have never experienced anything like this before. I want to hold back until you have your pleasure, but you do something that throws me over the edge. Your teeth run along my neck and I shudder before releasing inside of you. My body rocks with the force of it and I can't stop the loud moans that escape me, turning into low growls that rip through my chest. It feels so good.

When my body calms down, you reach around me and hug me tightly. I did not even notice my eyes close until I realized that I couldn't see your beautiful face. You smile up at me, so happy that I had reached my peak, but I'm not done. Carefully, I pull out of you and you groan at the loss of me, but not for long. I lower myself until I am level with your hips. You try to protest and say that I don't need to, but I don't listen. I will not rest until you experience what I did. I look forward to pleasuring you until you can't remember anything but this.

You are wet and your hips are bucking slightly from receiving me. My finger trails down your womanhood and you buck and gasp. You are so warm and I feel myself get even more aroused. Hesitantly, I lean forward and take a deep breath. The musky, sweet scent that I inhale throws me into a new wave of arousal and I find that I can't stop myself from leaning forward even more and allowing my tongue to peak out of my mouth and gently lick at you. You moan and your hips move towards my mouth.

You taste delicious.

I continue lapping at you. It seems that if I stop, you will disappear into oblivion. You need to exist, so I continue without a second thought. You are wild, your head being thrown back in the passion, your hands wildly shooting into my hair and holding me down. I don't stare anywhere except for up at you and watch as you lose yourself. Your body convulses and I don't stop licking you; I want it to last as long as possible for you. When your hands unclench from their fists in my hair, I slowly pull myself up. Your eyes are half-lidded and a lazy grin has spread itself onto your face. We lay next to each other, spent.

**Love scene over guys. Continue reading. Don't worry; the innocence of your eyes is safe. **

I cover our sweat-covered bodies with the duvet from my bed and you sigh in contentment. Your body cuddles into my chest and I hold you, breathing deeply into your hair. It always smells like strawberries from your shampoo. There is no need for words; we already know that there is a difference in the air. It's calmer, more simple than it had been before. We are both eighteen, high school has been over for us for months. We only stay home because our plans weren't starting until September. But now, in an unspoken agreement, we know that everything will be moving at hypersonic speed now. We will leave this town, leave the problems and the families and the mistakes behind. We will experience life, problems, hardships, but we will do it together, like we always have. We will experience it all because we know that we love each other in a way that no one can comprehend. Not Phil, not Renee, nobody.

My parents will be sad to see me leave, but they have known about my love for you. They know that you have lied to them about where you got those bruises. They know. But they said that when the time was right, things would all be clear. I can't help but think that they knew this would happen.

You fall asleep in my arms, sleeping contently and completely unaware of the world around you. And bury my face into your hair and mumble incoherently before drifting off to sleep.

"It's the last night you'll spend feeling like this." And all went dark as I entered a perfect world, one that only consisted of you and I.

**So, what y'all think? Oh yeah, for those of you who didn't read the love scene, I want you all to read a the little excerpt that is showing below. (Don't worry, your eyes shall remain innocent.)**

My hands work without my mind's help and they pull down your white panties and push them off your legs. There you are, presented to me in your most vulnerable state and you smile up at me. Still so trusting, so sure of my abilities. I wish there was a way that I could heal all your wounds, or rather, that I could have taken the beatings for you. But no, the only reason we can continue without worry of using protection is because the _bastard _hurt you so badly one time. I was there when you had to be taken to the hospital to see my own father. I was there when you had to lie to him and say that you fell down the stairs. I was there when he told you that you were incapable of having children. I was there when you broke down and kept saying you were sorry to no one. Now I understand who you were apologizing to. You didn't see me leave that night; you didn't see me fall to my knees and beg the gods that it was all a horrible nightmare and you were never really hurt.

But it _wasn't _a nightmare and you _were _hurt. I will never forgive myself for leaving you alone that night.

**God, I cried during that part. I WROTE it and I CRIED!!! Insane! But yeah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. I chose a different writing style for this one, obviously. But nonetheless, I liked it. **

**Sincerely Yours, **

**Sovoyita a.k.a Laura (vice versa)**


	2. AN: The Last Night Background

**So, I thought that maybe I should explain to y'all some little things that weren't expressed in this one-shot.**

**One: It is totally possible for someone to be so badly beaten that they are unable to reproduce. It's a lot like the whole internal bleeding thing. Bella was so badly beaten (practically raped, if you think about it) that now, she is completely unable to reproduce. **

**Two: I have no idea is anyone noticed, but I made a mistake in the story. First, I said they were seventeen, and then miraculously, they became eighteen towards the end of the story. Oops, sorry about that. **

**Three: The basic story behind this one shot is actually very complicated. But it's good. It's not that I didn't want to make it a story rather that I didn't want to ruin it by making it a fully fledged story. I felt that it, as a one shot, would be spectacular. As a whole story, I didn't think it would be all that special compared to others. **

**But for those of you who are curious as to what was going on here, I'll explain.**

**Bella and Edward have been childhood friends, living and breathing together since they were toddlers, practically inseparable. **

**When Bella turned fourteen, Charlie passed away for reasons unbeknownst to me. Sorry peeps, I only type out the story. The characters are in complete control. **

**Two years later, Renee remarried to a man named Phil Dwyer and they lived happily…with Bella sitting on the sidelines. Phil was strange to her, alien. Edward and Bella both knew something was up, but they never assumed anything of Phil's strange, distant behavior from Bella. **

**Throughout all this time, Edward loves Bella and vice versa. They, both shy and unable to admit their feelings, subtly hint to each other without even realizing it. But alas, they are both freakishly unobservant to those kind of shared emotions. **

**One day, when Bella is seventeen, Phil gets angry with her and he hits her across the face. She is stunned that her step-father would do this but she doesn't tell anyone, not even Edward. But of course, Edward realizes that something is wrong. Eventually, he figures this out and he orders Bella to stay away from her step father and her ill-observant mother, who has been turning her head away from the abuse. **

**Bella refuses, saying that high school is almost over and that things will all be good and well soon. But they don't get better; things just get worse and worse (within this time span of the never-ending horror, Phil beats Bella so badly that she is taken to the hospital where she finds that she can no longer bare children because her uterus/womb has been damaged so severely due to punctures from a broken pelvis) until one day, Bella and Edward have a fight. **

**They argue and insult each other, both equally matched in their arguments, until they just fall apart and Bella runs to a nonexistent home. She knows her true home is wherever Edward is, but for now, she is angry.**

**When Bella arrives home, guilt consumes her conscience and she decides she wants to leave and go apologize to Edward. But she can't. Phil locks her in her room, telling Renee the normal story about how Bella shouldn't fraternize with Edward, the so called "bad influence"**

**Edward doesn't realize that Bella cuts herself until a week later when she is able to escape from her own house and makes it over to Edward. That night, she reveals her love to him and they consummate. **

**And that's it. My mom is telling me to go to bed y'all, so I gotta go. See ya! **


End file.
